gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
00S Crossover Sidestory: Renki Miniki
00S Crossover Sidestory: Renki Miniki is a side story based on Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover, told from Renki's point of view. As if time has no meaning Renki awakes in space, in the exact place where the final battle of the Emitter Break War took place, but it wasn't filled with GU Particles or Draining Devices. Suddenly, EVA was attacked. Renki tried to take out the GU Blade, but EVA's arms were torn off. "Who do you think you are!" Renki yelled. "I AM SIN!" the pilot cackled. As EVA was being torn apart, Renki could feel every blow dealt to EVA Suddenly, the cockpit exploded and Renki was knocked out due to the pain she was suffering. What felt like a lifetime later, she awoke to see a black mobile suit coming toward her. "No, don't come near me, not now." Renki moaned. She then saw herself, she was covered in veins, all beating like a heart. The mobile suit seemed to examine her before turning to see a red ship approach them. Suddenly the mobile suit vanished, completely invisible. From the ship soared three mobile suits, one that was colored like the ship, one that looked like an unicorn with heavy weaponry and one that Renki thought looked a lot like the Emerald Gundam. The three pulled EVA into the ship, Renki moaning in pain, then the hatch opened, revealing two people, one wearing a white uniform and one wearing a green uniform. "Who is she?" Renki wasn't sure who said that, but the two pulled her out and put her on a medical bed. "What's this?" Renki looks to the entry hatch to EVA and the green one pulls out a case out of the back of the seat. He opens it and pulls out a violin from inside. With that she again lost consciousness. Dream Focus Renki starts seeing her world, with the colonies sticking out of the orbital elevators, the rocks surrounding the Earth, the ships with mobile suits docking into the colonies, but she starts falling into a portal, suddenly seeing a world different to hers. See now see's 24 comets surrounding a planet that looked like Earth, but was grey and lifeless. Suddenly, two mobile suits appeared, one as grey and lifeless as "Earth" and one with grey texture with glowing amber highlights surrounding it, two stick like things coming from the back, a white rod sticking of the head and it had speed like no other. She watched the fight to its ending. Renki also noticed something on the armor of it, two numbers "00". The mobile suit Renki was calling Double-O, pulled out the two sticks and they turned out to be Beam Sabers. 00 rapidly hit the other mobile suit, but this had no affect. "OK, you want to play, let's play." Renki heard from 00. "Ashes to Ashes, Burnings to Burnings, Encineration Ender!" Suddenly, 00's right arm burned of fire and it pierced through the mobile suit. The mobile suit started to burn away in the form of ashes. "So you are here." Renki is shocked that the 00 changes form into a human. "Who are you?" "I am a form of chaos and insanity, but you can call me Jacob." The battle ground disappears with everything going black. "What is this?" Renki looks around, looking back at Jacob. "The Void, I going to show two more people this place, but I have a special treat for you." Renki becomes confused. "Here." Suddenly, Earth appears again, but it's the flames. "Oh my god." Renki gasps at Earth. "This is a summery of most of the Earths in different worlds. Anno Domini, Universal Century, Cosmis Era, Forgotten Era, After Colony and Galactic Colonization." Renki see's the destruction and cries that her world might be like this. "What makes this happen?" Renki asked Jacob. "I do not know, but the others are doing the best they can to destract it." "Who's they? Renki asks Jacob. "I can't tell you. You'll have to see for yourself. Bye." Jacob disappears from Renki site. Suddenly, the Earth and the star disappear as well, returning to the darkness she was in before. "Hello?" Renki says while she to hear something. Reunion with Charlie Renki heard voices. Some were talking about her. Her unconscious mind struggled to surface, almost failing until she heard a familiar voice. "Renki Minki. You didn’t remove her pilot suit did you?" Renki's eyes snapped open. She struggled to remain conscious, certain she recognized that voice. As she struggled, she finally found the source of the voice. "Charlie?" Renki said, not sure if it was really Charlie. He started to follow with the medics. She enters a room and was carried in to a healing chamber. He sat down next to Renki, looking at her. A few minutes passed before the doctor began examining her. After writing something down on a note pad he asked Charlie to wait outside. Reluctantly he left the room, planting himself on a seat outside of the door. Renki faintly heard someone speak to Charlie. "How's she doing?" Asked the person to Charlie. "The doctor says she’s taking the treatment well. She’ll be fully recovered in a few minutes." Charlie answered, Renki sighed happily. "Good to hear, she may be able to answer a few questions for us." the person said, Renki thinking about what he wants to ask. "You’re not seriously going to interrogate her are you?" Asked Charlie. The person sighed. "No, I just want to find out if she can tell us who mauled her machine like that." The conversation ended later and the person left. "Ransac, Ash, why don't any of you remember anything?" Renki heard Charlie say. "Ransac?" She thought. "Attention Gundam Pilots, please report to the bridge immediately" 'Renki heard. Battle Harvest Renki heard footsteps running away from the bay, Renki thought it was Charlie. She taped on the glass, the doctor opening the hatch. "Can I just get out of this?" Asked Renki. "But your wounded, you need to stay in there!" Said the doctor. "The suit will heal me." The doctor reluctantly walked back to where he was, examining Renki's condistion. Renki sat next to the healing chamber and thought about Charlie, but she started to remember how she got there. She started to see two blurs, one with what looked like wings and one fully armored. Suddenly, the blurs started becoming clear, she's seeing Lilrenki VS E.O.U. "What is this?" Renki was confused until Lilrenki created a portal and sucked everything near inside. Suddenly, Renki saw meteors outside the ship, and mobile suits, one of them being the E.O.U. Renki tried to link with Charlie, but she couldn't for some reason. She looks down and see's the violen. Renki picks it up and thinks about what happened before. She starts humming to herself. The docter left to check something and left Renki alone. She started to sing. "Yume kara sametemo, kono te o nobasu yo. Onaji tsuyosa de vobiau, kokoro ni nareru no narabe, nanninbun no kizu demo, boku wa uketomerareru yo. Mou sukoshi da tte ki ga surunda, kono kabe ga kuzureru reimei." Suddenly, carriers appear outside the ship and start bombarding the ship with missiles. "What the- AH!" Renki falls and hits her head. A person entered the bay and helps Renki up. "'Unit 00 Reaph Suit User Stable, Ready for combat." The person walks towards a termale and tries to concact Ransac. "Tell him to let me fight." Told Renki to the person. "Hold on Ransac, it seems our patient has recovered." Said the person. EVA's RE:Awakening "Mobile Suit ready for sortie." Renki heard in the docking bay. She ran to the hatch and entered EVA, activating it's sensors. Suddenly, Renki was launched into the battle. Rushing toward the battle, Renki announced herself. "Thanks for waiting, let's go." Renki soars through what she thought was the True Guardian and ASO MkII. As the two ships were being bombarded from every direction possible, Ransac split the mobile suits into two groups. "Alright, Ash, Heero and Banagher with me, we’re taking out the ship doing the most damage, Amuro, Charlie and Renki, take out the second, we'll work our way through it." Renki separated with Amuro and Charlie towards one of the ships. Mobile suit that looked like A.R.K.'s and P.H.I. mass production types tried to destroy EVA, but Renki manages to dodge the beam intended to hit EVA A moment later, EVA is bombarded, the shield on the verge of breaking, Renki is given no chose. "EVOLVE MODE!!!" The cockpit's lights turned off and a tone sounded contanly. Suddenly, EVA launched it's armor and Renki felt a disturbing touch from her hand. "What the?" EVA's speed and agility increased over 9000%, becoming faster than Trans Am. EVA bashed through the mobile suits like they were nothing, Renki still confused about what happened earlier. EVA pierces through the ship, making the ship's weapons near malfunction. Renki turns off EVOLVE Mode, all the armor bits returning to their original locations. She starts to hear something from the ship. "Attention all units, four new machines have entered the battlefield." Renki turns off the comm. She follows E.O.U. towards a standoff. Renki blocks off everyone conversation and is frighten at the site of a black and red mobile suit among the four mobile suits that looks the mobile suit that almost killed her. Without warning, a battle broke out between the two groups, Renki and Charlie battle the red and black mobile suit, while the rest fight the other mobile suits. Renki tries to dodge what almost killed, but Charlie kicks the mobile suit in the head, but it doesn't get ripped off. Suddenly, Renki felt a tone and a screen appears inside. "Ultima KABUTO Mode Active." "NO!!!" She yells at Charlie to stop what he's going to do. Berserker's Back! Renki see's Ascend mobile suits watching the fight. Seeing the incompdants of the pilots, Renki unleashs a surprise attack on the mobile suits, destroying them easily. Afterwards, see's the fight against the two mobile suits. She looks away, seeing flashs of bright red light, making it inpossilbe to even see one of the mobile suits. "Why, Charlie?" She hates the contantin blast red from EVA's back, knowing clearly that Charlie is trying to kill the pilot of the mobile suit, and was succeeding. Ransac Awakening